


A Pinch of Sugar

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Jeremy loves baking. He also loves his boyfriend. Combining the two though sometimes proves difficult.





	A Pinch of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Short but pure fluff I wrote at like 1 am. Hope you enjoy!

Jeremy loves baking. There’s just something strangely therapeutic about it all. Maybe it was just knowing all the work was going to something sweet, maybe it was just being able to making something with simple ingredients, seeing how it all worked out in the end. Jeremy didn’t know and honestly didn’t care. He’d just like taking some time on the weekends, at least when he can, to make something sweet.

Jeremy also loves his boyfriend. Adores him really. The argument can even be made that he loves him more than he loves baking. But trying to deal with his boyfriend when doing such baking always proves to be a whole lot more work.

“Ryan!” Jeremy shouts as he turns around from grabbing the flour, seeing Ryan trying to poke into the dough he’s not even finished mixing. “Stop trying to eat it!”

Ryan at least has modesty to look sheepish, pulling his hand back before actually touching the mix. “In my defense,” he starts with an innocent smile. “It just looks amazing already.”

“How can it look tasty now?” Jeremy rolls his eyes, setting the flour on the counter. “It looks like fucking goop. It’ll look tastier when it becomes cookies. If you let them get there.”

Ryan chuckles (what a beautiful sound to Jeremy’s ears) and moves aside for Jeremy to work. Though he doesn’t stay away long, for as soon as Jeremy’s mixing in the flour, Ryan’s pressing to his back, wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on top of his own. Jeremy smiles, leaning back against him, not caring that maybe he’s limiting some of his movement, maybe making him take longer to finish the cookie batter. It’s worth having his boyfriend’s strong arms around him. 

Ryan hums something softly as he starts to sway with Jeremy, earning a small laugh from Jeremy as he tries his best to stay upright and not drop the bowl of dough. “Come on, Ryan,” Jeremy says between laughs. “Just give me a few moments to finish this. It’s almost done. Then you can have the sweets.”

Ryan hums, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s head. “I’m tired of being patient. Maybe I want something sweet now.”

Jeremy sighs, setting the bowl back onto the counter, then turning around to face Ryan. “How about this?” he grins, pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

Ryan is smiling as they break apart, arms wrapped around him and keeping him close. “That _was_ pretty sweet,” he grins.

“Does this mean you’re going to let me go back to baking now?” Jeremy says, raising his eyebrows.

Ryan pauses to think, not letting go of Jeremy just yet. “I might need one more to satisfy me until the cookies are ready,” he smirks. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Haywood,” Jeremy laughs. “But I think I have one more in me.”

The cookie dough lays unfinished as they press into a deep, gentle, slow kiss, rocking with each other as the lazy day surrounds them. With nothing to do but be in each other’s embrace and love each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
